The ability to control mixing of reagents is important for many biological and chemical analysis applications. However mixing, particularly in microfluidic and microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices is a challenge because the flows are laminar. Recent numerical and experimental research studies have investigated the effect of microchannel geometries and time pulsing on mixing enhancement.
Some parameters that impact mixing in microchannels have been previously investigated (Glasgow et al., Analytical Chemistry, 76:4825-4832 (2004); Glasgow et al IMECE2003-41586, Proceedings of IMECE 2003, Nov. 15-21, 2003; Goullet et al., Mechanics Research Communication (2006) 33:739-746; Goullet et al., Dynamics of Microfluidic Mixing Using Time Pulsing, Supplement Volume 2005, pp. 327-336; Glasgow et al., Lab Chip (2003) 3: 114-120; and Johnson et al., “Microfluidic passive Mixing Structures,” National Institute of Standards and Technology).
However, there remains a need for devices and methods for improving mixing of fluids, particularly in conditions of laminar flow, such as those encountered in microfluidic devices.